


The Fallen Six

by GateRealmKeeper_Allora



Series: Necro Shift [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chaintale (Undertale), I'm still learning how to use this website, My Undertale AU - Freeform, My nerves are getting wrecked, Tell me if I'm tagging wrong, at least in my AU, head canon on how the humans died, internal screeching from the author, warning for violence I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GateRealmKeeper_Allora/pseuds/GateRealmKeeper_Allora
Summary: A collection of short stories based on how I think the six humans had come to Mt. Ebott, how far they gotten, and how they died in my Chaintale AU. We all know (or at least those who played Undertale) that what happened to the six humans is unknown. But here, it's still unknown due to the Resets that had occurred after they fell, but this is telling how they came to the Underground.
Series: Necro Shift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883080
Kudos: 3





	1. Patience Waits For A Chance

Patience Waits For A Chance

Once upon a time in a small town near the foot of a mountain,

a little boy lived with his parents.

Eyes of sky and hair of sun,

Patrick was a precious child.

He always dreamed of becoming an explorer, but his parents disagreed.

“You should be a builder.”, said his father.

“Or help me sell houses.”, said his mother.

He did not want to do any of those.

One day, he went on a picnic with his parents near the foot of the mountain.

Many stories had been told about the mountain, with its dangerous monsters and a missing child.

But they're not worried, for there is a magical seal keeping the monsters there.

Patrick wanted to see it.

He waited and waited for his chance for his parents to look away.

But it was getting dark and they were going to leave.

He pretended to go pick flowers, but before he was told to stay in sight,

he was gone.

With only his toy knife in hand, Patrick ran to the foot of the mountain.

It wasn't too far, but it felt far to him.

Having only read about the outside world in books, he was glad to roam around freely from his parents.

That's where he found it.

He found a large entrance to a cave at the base and went inside.

He was disappointed at first, but then he slipped.

Down, down, down a hole he fell, until he landed in a bed of yellow flowers.

He soon found himself in a crumbling ruins.

He walked through the empty hall until he saw a flower.

It had a face and a friendly smile.

It called itself Flowey.

”Welcome to the Underground!”, it exclaimed cheerfully.

Flowey taught Patrick about what happens here.

LV meaning LOVE, how it's gained by friendliness pellets,

even about his Soul, which is a pure light blue heart.

The pellets hurt a lot.

Flowey turned from a friendly flower to something terrifying, and Patrick cried out for his parents.

But the one who answered was a monster in a purple dress and decorated with chains.

He remembered the stories, the monsters were dangerous!

But the one before him showed no danger and told him its name:

Torquem, Guardian of the Ruins.

Hand in paw, Patrick was led through the Ruins.

He wanted to try the puzzles himself, but Torquem guided him the entire time until they reached a long hall.

She then challenged him on his independence.

He passed.

She then told him to wait for her while she went to go get something.

He did what he was told, but not for long.

He was much too eager to explore the Ruins.

And so he did.

He saw many things and met many monsters.

But the monsters were too eager to see him.

There were whispers of his presence, and words spoken of a king.

Patrick only had a toy knife.

He had no choice but to defend himself,

swinging wildly and learning to wait for his chance to hit them.

Just like how Flowey taught him.

Not like how Torquem did.

Patrick only managed to beat a few monsters.

One of them snatched his pink ribbon when he tried to escape a hole he fell.

He grew more and more scared of them and the rattling chains that hung from them.

He needed to escape.

Scratched and scared, Patrick reached a crossroad.

There, he heard chains coming towards him.

He backed away.

Away from the monster Torquem.

He ran.

Ran towards an open ledge he did not see.

He slipped.

He fell.

Down,

down,

down,

he fell.

Torquem tried to find him.

But all she found was a toy knife.

She looked around before turning back.

He couldn't have gone too far.

Patrick waited.

And waited.

And waited.

For someone to come for him.

But nobody came.


	2. Bravery's Proof of Strength

Bravery's Proof of Strength

Once upon a time in a growing town near the foot of a mountain,

a young girl lives with her parents.

Eyes and hair of chocolate brown,

Brenda was a rambunctious child.

She had never liked doing girly things, and had wanted to be a boxer.

When she told those who knew her,

“That'll never work”, says one.

“You're too fragile”, says another.

Sad but not discouraged, Brenda proclaimed,

“I will prove that I can do it!”

“In fact, I shall go to the cursed mountain and defeat the monsters there!”

Those who heard her were shocked.

“You can't go!”, says a girl.

“That's dangerous!”, says a boy.

“Have you forgotten the warning?!”, says her mother.

“I forbid it!”, says her father.

But despite the warnings, Brenda was set on her goal.

She will prove to everyone she can be as strong as the men.

Her parents had slept that night.

Brenda had not.

With her pair of pink gloves and

an orange bandanna with a curved double cross on it,

with a travel pack she made and hid,

Brenda quietly snuck out.

Running towards the forest,

to the foot of the mountain,

Brenda made her way to reach her goal,

to prove her own strength.

Late in the night, she arrived.

She sought out the entry to the Monster World,

she set down her travel pack near a cave.

She entered to check, she fell.

Down, down, down a hole she fell,

until she landed in a bed of yellow flowers.

She tried to climb back up, but failed,

and soon found herself in a crumbling ruins.

She walked through the empty hall until she saw a flower.

It had a face and a friendly smile.

It called itself Flowey.

”Welcome to the Underground!”, it shouted happily.

Flowey taught Brenda about what happens here.

LV meaning LOVE, how it's gained by friendliness pellets,

even about her Soul, which is a vibrant orange heart.

The pellets hurt a lot.

Brenda was mad at the flower and tried to punch it,

but she almost hit the ground.

Flowey turned from a friendly flower to something terrifying,

and Brenda stood her ground.

But before the pellets around her hit, a monster in a purple dress and decorated with chains appeared.

Brenda remembered her goal, she will defeat the monsters!

But the one before her showed no danger and told her its name:

Torquem, Guardian of the Ruins.

Hand in paw, Brenda was led through the Ruins.

She wanted to fight the monsters, but Torquem told her to simply talk to them.

They reached the long hall and Torquem challenged her on his independence.

She passed.

She then told her to wait for her while she went to go get something.

She did what she was told, but not for long.

She was much too eager to defeat the monsters.

But she had to talk?

“What if the monsters attack me?”, she thought.

“What if they don't want to talk?”, she pondered.

Brenda wandered throughout the Ruins, but couldn't find the answer.

But one soon did.

She saw many things and met many monsters.

But the monsters were too eager to see her.

There were whispers of her presence, and words spoken of a king.

Brenda only had her fists.

She had no choice but to defend herself,

applying the fight tactics she learned and defeating the ones who attack her.

But to some, she tried to talk.

Just like Torquem taught her.

Brenda managed to defeat some monsters.

Her pink gloves slowly became covered in dust.

She had often washed them in the water she comes across.

She doubted her goal.

Confused and worried, Brenda reached a crossroad.

There, she heard chains coming towards her.

She saw Torquem, and she saw her.

Torquem healed her, yet Brenda couldn't tell.

Torquem and Brenda went into a house.

It was a warm house, a cute house.

Torquem surprised her with a pie and a room.

Brenda wanted to stay.

But she can't.

Tried as she might to escape the house, but Torquem wouldn't let her.

Brenda had a mission, but she couldn't get by her.

Torquem warned her of the danger, but Brenda will fight her way through.

Torquem challenged her.

Through waves of flames Brenda fought.

Through heated chains she dodged.

Torquem didn't want to hurt her.

But she had to stop her.

Brenda was brave and wanted to prove her strength, which she did.

Torquem had no choice.

Brenda was let go.

She can never come back.

Through the doors and out the hall, Brenda made it to the exit.

Flowey tells her that her luck will run out.

Brenda is unafraid.

She leaves the Ruins.

She was greeted with snow when she stepped out through the ruin doors,

And she realized one thing:

She forgot her pack of items.

Brenda had nothing but her clothes.

Brenda made her way through the forest and into the snow fields.

She met with new monsters, but there were monsters who chased her.

They say they need her Soul.

She won't let them.

Brenda fought her past the monsters,

deep, deep in the snowfields.

She ran into puzzles that caused her harm,

and she started to get worn down.

She then tried to talk to the monsters,

just like Torquem taught her to.

But each time she was denied the chance,

and was dealt a heavy blow.

Brenda was getting cold.

Cold, cold, cold.

Each step she took forward,

red appeared behind her.

She had her uncovered hand on her wound

and her free gloved hand forward.

She crossed the bridge, but fell.

She was on the edge of a town.

So close to warmth,

so close to help,

so close to death.

That icy death.

Brenda called out for someone to help her.

But only the monsters came and gone.

As was her Soul.

Her regretful Soul.


	3. Integrity Searches For Freedom

Integrity Searches For Freedom

Once upon a time in a growing town near the foot of a mountain,

a young girl lives with her parents.

Eyes of hazel and hair of honey brown,

Ingrid was a calm child.

She was a ballet dancer, and a good one at that.

She also loved reading about mysteries and solving them, too.

There's an old saying that she lives by:

“The truth shall set you free”

Whether a problem or mistake is minor or major,

Ingrid was always honest.

Some say that she's too honest,

but she believes there's not enough of it.

“A little honesty goes a long way”, she would say.

“Even if it would hurt you?”, someone would ask.

“It won't bother me like lying would”, she would reply.

Ingrid hated lying.

One day, she learned about an old legend

and heard of two children who disappeared years ago.

Ingrid couldn't help herself.

She wanted to solve this mystery.

But there was a problem:

her family would never allow her to go.

How will she go to the mountain?

She had no choice.

Wearing her pair of pink ballet shoes and pink tutu,

Ingrid did the one thing she hated the most;

she was going to ballet practice...

but she lied about it.

Halfway to her practice, she turned to Mt. Ebott,

along the paved cobblestone road and through the forest.

She trekked her way up the slope

and came upon the entrance.

Two children fell into this bottomless hole

and vanished in the Monster World.

Ingrid was careful in getting close,

but sadly not enough.

Down, down, down the hole she fell,

until she landed in a bed of yellow flowers.

She tried to climb back up but failed,

and soon found herself in a crumbling ruins.

She walked through the empty hall until she saw a flower.

It had a face and a friendly smile.

It called itself Flowey.

”Welcome to the Underground!”, it shouted happily.

Flowey taught Ingrid about what happens here.

LV meaning LOVE, how it's gained by friendliness pellets,

even about her Soul, which is a calm blue heart.

The pellets hurt a lot.

Ingrid was confused that the flower wanted to hurt her,

but then understood why.

Flowey turned from a friendly flower to something terrifying,

and Ingrid tried to run.

She realized that she was surrounded by white seeds,

but they went away by flames.

A monster in a purple dress and decorated with chains appeared.

Her name is Torquem, Guardian of the Ruins.

Hand in paw, Ingrid was led through the Ruins.

She was curious about the monsters and talked to them.

They reached the long hall and Torquem challenged her on her independence.

She passed.

She then told her to wait for her while she went to go get something.

She did what she was told, even had a few calls from Torquem.

Something about a dog.

But she had to move on.

Ingrid wanted to find the children, but didn't know where to start.

She met Torquem first, so she might know.

She wandered throughout the Ruins, but couldn't find the answer.

She hoped that she'll meet the children.

She only met monsters.

But the monsters were too excited to see her.

There were whispers of her presence, and words spoken of a king.

Ingrid could only dodge.

She had no choice but to escape,

using her ballet dance to dodge and weave from attacks.

But to some, she tried to talk.

Just like Torquem taught her.

Ingrid managed to escape the monsters.

She was glad to have learned what she did.

She hasn't learned about the missing children.

She made it her focus.

Ready to search for the truth, Ingrid reached a crossroad.

There, she heard chains coming towards her.

She saw Torquem, and she saw her.

Torquem was glad she was unharmed.

Torquem and Ingrid went into a house.

It was a warm house, a lovely house.

Torquem surprised her with a pie and a room.

Ingrid would've stayed.

But she won't.

She tried to ask about the previous children, but Torquem wouldn't answer.

Torquem looked so sad to her.

Torquem warned her of the danger, but Ingrid wants the truth.

Torquem challenged her.

Through waves of flames Ingrid danced.

Through heated chains she dodged.

Torquem didn't want to hurt her.

But she had to stop her.

Ingrid only wanted to know the truth.

Torquem had no choice.

She can go out and find the truth.

She can never come back.

Through the doors and out the hall, Ingrid made it to the exit.

Flowey tells her that the truth won't free her.

Ingrid ignored his lie.

She leaves the Ruins.

She was greeted with snow when she stepped out through the ruin doors,

And danced in it.

Ingrid loved snow,

But not when she's dressed like she is.

Ingrid made her way through the forest and into the snow fields.

She met with new monsters, but there were monsters who chased her.

They say they need her Soul.

She won't let them.

Ingrid danced her way past the monsters,

deep, deep in the snowfields.

She ran into puzzles that she solved quickly,

and tried to talk to the monsters.

The monsters were determined to capture her,

but she managed to escape.

Ingrid soon reached a small town.

She was noticed.

Some monsters ran, others chased her.

She ran through the town, dodging grabs, spells, and weapons.

Ingrid has seen their looks.

They looked so desperate.

Ingrid ran through the snowstorm into a cave.

It was a watery place with many waterfalls and glittering stones on the wall.

She wandered alone in the cavern, but hears something behind her.

Fearing it was the monsters who chased her, she turned and kicked as hard as she could.

It wasn't.

It was only a tall young slime monster.

Ingrid was afraid it would talk, so...

She killed it.

Dust fell upon her like snow,

She didn't know what to do.

In her panic, she made a rash decision:

Ingrid had to hide her dusty tutu and her shoes.

Ingrid felt awful, but not as much as she was scared.

She had seen a sight so terrifying, she hid behind a waterfall.

A giant monster clad in black armor and cloth with chains scraping on its sides as it walked.

It was seeking her out.

Before she left the waterfall, Ingrid left her tutu behind.

She kept her shoes on to walk, but not for long.

She moved on further in the cavern, figured out the bridge puzzles and reaching a boardwalk.

A spear missed her.

Ingrid saw the armored monster standing at the end of the boardwalk as she rode on the raft.

It tried to hit her with its glowing spears.

She was lucky to have reached the other end before one struck her raft.

She ran just afterwards.

She kept running and running and running.

Running past monsters and dodging those who reached at her.

She didn't stop until she reached an dark area illuminated by glowing blue water.

Ingrid spotted her next hiding place.

She hid in a patch of tall grass to catch her breath and take her shoes off.

She stayed and watched the mist bubbles float by for a while.

She made a mistake of staying there long.

Ingrid was caught.

“And another”, an echoing voice from the monster said.

 _Another what?_ was Ingrid's thought.

“Another Soul brought to us”, it said.

“Yours is the third we need.”

The third?

Ingrid realized something soon.

The children before her died.

And she's next.

Ingrid pleaded with the monster to spare her.

But it paid no heed, for it saw the dust on her leotard.

Dust of a monster.

She had killed a few of its own.

Seeing this, Ingrid admitted to what she did.

She spoke the truth about killing a monster by accident.

She hoped that the monster would let her go.

The truth shall set her free, right?

Several spears to her body was the monster's answer.

It was a ruthless end for her.

Ingrid called out for someone to help her.

But only the armored monster was there with her

Before it took her and her Soul away.


	4. Perseverance And The Clouded Legend

Perseverance And The Clouded Legend

Once upon a time in a growing town near the foot of a mountain,

a young boy lives with his parents.

Eyes of honey brown and hair of cinnamon brown,

Percy was a curious child.

He always loved reading and learning about history.

It was his favorite subject at school.

He would spend his days at home,

Reading through many books.

The founding of the town, the famous people who lived here,

Even myths and legends from all across the world.

Percy loves to read and study them all.

There is but one legend that has caught his interest:

The Monster-Human War.

Percy would search for and read many books on it.

How it began, what happened during it, and the result after.

He took down notes of everything, but something didn't fit.

He felt that there was more.

He was often teased and left alone because of this,

But he didn't care.

Percy just wanted to learn more about the legend.

That means going to the location itself.

Some made fun of him more.

Others warned him of the dangers.

Three other children never returned home for many years.

Percy shouldn't become the fourth.

He was not swayed by the warnings.

Not even from his parents.

He had to know. He must know.

He needed to know. Percy must go.

From the schoolyard he left after classes were done.

To Ebott Mountain he had run.

He found the cavern that is the entryway.

But far from it, he didn't stay.

Three children fell into this bottomless hole

and entered the Monster World.

Percy wrote in his first notebook,

But he didn't watch his step.

Down, down, down the hole he fell,

until he landed in a bed of yellow flowers.

He saw no way to climb back up,

but found himself in a crumbling ruins.

He walked through the empty hall until he saw a flower.

It had a face and smiled so brightly.

It called itself Flowey.

”Welcome to the Underground!”, it shouted happily.

Flowey taught Percy about what happens here.

LV meaning LOVE, how it's gained by friendliness pellets,

even about his Soul, which is a lovely purple heart.

The pellets were not friendly at all.

Percy was too scared to write anything down.

He couldn't even hold his pen.

Flowey turned into something frightening,

and he felt trapped.

He didn't notice he was surrounded by white seeds,

but they went away by flames.

A monster in a purple dress and decorated with chains stepped forward.

Her name is Torquem, Guardian of the Ruins.

Percy asked her many questions as they walked through the Ruins.

He drew pictures and wrote notes on everything he saw.

They reached the long hall and Torquem challenged him on his independence.

He passed.

She then told him to wait for her while she went to go get something.

He did what he was told, even had a few calls from Torquem.

He read through his notes.

He couldn't wait to explore the Ruins.

Percy wandered around and made more notes.

He remembered what he read from the stories.

He was curious about the previous children.

What had happened to them?

He met monsters and studied them, or tried to.

The monsters were moving too much for him to read.

They did speak of his presence, and mentioned a king.

Percy only had his notebook.

He didn't want to fight the monsters,

but his words had some effect.

Every time he spoke, the monsters changed their mind about fighting.

Torquem did teach him about friendly conversations.

Percy was lucky to gather more information about the monsters.

He was glad to have learned what he did.

Still no word on the missing children.

That's what he wants to know.

Percy explored the areas around the crossroad.

He heard chains coming towards him.

He saw Torquem, and she saw him.

Torquem was glad he was unharmed.

Torquem and Percy went into a house.

It was a warm house, a peaceful house.

Torquem surprised him with a pie and a room.

Percy explored her home and read her books with her.

He couldn't tell how long he stayed.

Percy felt it was time to go.

He's learned everything he could.

Torquem warned him of the danger, but he wants to go see what's past the doors.

Torquem challenged him.

Percy studied her moves.

Through heated chains and flames he dodged.

Torquem didn't want to hurt him.

But she had to stop him.

Percy had read about the history of the war.

He wants to share what he learned.

Torquem had no choice but to let him go.

But he can never come back.

Through the doors and out the hall, he made it to the exit.

Flowey tells him that the legend will always remain as that.

Percy will prove him wrong.

He leaves the Ruins.

He was greeted with snow when he stepped out through the ruin doors,

And regretted it.

Percy hated snow, he loves the summertime.

He had to leave.

Percy made his way through the forest and into the snow fields.

There, he met a skeleton monster named Tether.

He found the monster funny,

But not the other ones.

Whenever he was not escaping them,

Percy would write in his notebook.

Tether was curious about what he did,

And he shared what he had.

Percy knew the other monsters were chasing him,

yet he trusted the skeleton.

He was led to a small town.

They were not noticed.

Some monsters looked all over for him.

Others kept a careful watch.

Percy had never seen them like that.

The monsters were so desperate.

Percy wrote more notes in his books as Tether asked him questions.

“Why do you do that? Is that what humans do?”

“Not all of them, but it's what I do”, Percy replied.

He told Tether of his love for history.

It was what brought him to the Underground.

Percy gave Tether one of his empty notebooks as a gift.

He had to move on.

Tether warned him of a Head Royal Guard

Whom his younger brother is training with.

Percy was not worried.

He was too excited to learn more of the legend.

But he felt that the legend was not what it seemed.

That there was so much more.

Through the quiet town he sneaked,

Through the snowstorm he trudged.

Percy at last broke through to an opening,

unaware he was followed.

It was a watery place with many waterfalls and glittering stones on the wall.

Percy wrote down everything he saw.

He found a wall with written words on stones,

And learned something disturbing.

Was it true that the monsters were dangerous?

A few of them didn't seem so.

He heard a shout from behind and turned to see...

A giant monster clad in black armor and cloth with chains.

Percy ran away as fast as he could.

Dodging spears and grabs from the beast.

He managed to lose the monster,

And found two more stones.

He was learning more about the legend,

And it's not like how he studied.

Things about Souls, how they handled between monsters and humans.

Percy was afraid that the war might not have been a war.

He ran into Tether again in a room full of blue flowers.

He was told they were Echo Flowers.

Monsters used them to make their wishes echo.

Percy made his wish.

“I wish I can tell the truth of the monsters.”

Percy wants to make this a promise.

He saw how the monsters were.

He wants to take what he's seen and share it.

He has made his choice.

Exploring more parts of Waterfall, Percy found more stone plagues.

The more he learned, the more upset he got.

Because the monsters were powerful,

The humans wanted to destroy the monsters without mercy.

It was a massacre.

“And another”, an echoing voice from behind him said.

“Another Soul brought to us”, it said.

“Yours is the fourth we need.”

Percy turned around...

….And saw the monster again.

He had heard of this.

Becoming the fourth child to die in the Monster World.

He did not want that.

The monster raised a chained spear.

Percy screamed at the monster to stop.

His word stopped it in its tracks.

He decided to try something.

Percy used his words to make the monster leave.

He can make any monster avoid him with his words like he did in the Ruins!

He ran away from monsters this way,

And managed to reach a hot area.

It was so hot, like the inside of a volcano.

Percy already missed Waterfall and Snowdin.

But he had to move on.

He found a large lab ahead of him.

He didn't want to go there.

There was something creepy about it,

And he had to get out of the heat.

And soon.

Percy found an elevator and took it to the third floor.

He found himself in an area covered with cobwebs.

Everywhere he went was covered with them.

Even the puzzles he had to solve.

The cobwebs grew thicker in quantity.

The skittering of spiders increased in sound.

Percy arrived in a cobweb-filled room.

He was trapped.

A monster with an arachnid grace and polite poise appeared,

descending down on a silken thread.

She is Kæde, the spider queen.

Percy needed to escape.

He screamed and yelled at the monster,

but they had little effect.

Every time he broke free,

he was captured again.

Percy grew tired, but determined to escape.

He studied her moves, avoided the incoming spiders and pastries.

He avoided the spider woman's pet.

He persevered to the end.

Percy felt himself wearing out while trapped in spider thread.

He promised Tether he would reach the surface,

to share what he learned of the monsters.

He had to...

He saw another monster.

It was a tall skeleton in a lab coat.

Percy felt a tightening feeling around his neck.

“You will never trick my son again.”

It was the last thing Percy heard,

Before he felt a cold hand and a snap in his neck.

He was unable to keep his promise,

And his purple Soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tether is not exactly an AU!Sans. He is a separate entity from that of Sans.  
> Kæde is an AU!Muffet. Kæde is Danish for "chain".


	5. Kindness Soup For The Fallen Soul

Kindness Soup For The Fallen Soul

Once upon a time in a bustling town near the foot of a mountain,

a young boy lives with his parents.

Eyes of sky blue and hair of coffee brown,

Kindel was an optimistic child.

He always loved cooking.

It was his favorite pastime.

He would spend his days at home,

Cooking with his mother.

It was something he always loved to do.

But as time went by,

Kindel felt he was missing something.

Something like inspiration.

Kindel looked everywhere for cooking ideas.

In the town, by the river walk,

Even in books.

He then turned to the mountains.

To Mount Ebbot.

He was curious of what was there.

Things other than the mountain's legend.

Kindel has heard that four children disappeared there.

This hasn't curbed his culinary curiosity, though.

His mother was worried about him going there,

But she believed that he will return safely.

With his rucksack of traveling supplies,

Kindel set out on his culinary journey to the mountain.

He had explored the areas around the forest and town with his family before,

but never around the mountain.

This was the first time he's gone there,

And he found the cavern that is the entryway.

Four children fell into this bottomless hole

and entered the Monster World.

But he was sure they were just runaways,

deciding to live among the hidden citizens of the underworld.

Kindel decided to rest there

and prepare something to eat.

He had a can of food that slipped from his hand,

causing him to chase after it.

He accidentally tripped on an exposed tree root and

fell into the hole.

Down, down, down the hole he fell,

until he landed in a bed of yellow flowers.

He tried to climb back up,

but found himself unable to leave the crumbling ruins.

He walked through the empty hall until he saw a flower.

It had a face and smiled so brightly.

It called itself Flowey.

”Welcome to the Underground!”, it greeted cheerfully.

Flowey explained to Kindel about the workings of the Underground.

LV meaning LOVE, how it's gained by friendliness pellets,

even about his Soul, which is a soft green heart.

The pellets, however, were not soft at all.

Kindel only had his frying pan,

and his apron was his body's only protection.

He held his pan up like a shield,

but nothing hit him.

He looked to see why nothing hit him,

but he saw Flowey fly away in flames.

A monster in a purple dress and decorated with chains stepped forward.

Her name is Torquem, Guardian of the Ruins.

Hand in paw, they walked through the Ruins.

Kindel was amazed at everything he sees.

They reached the long hall and Torquem challenged him on his independence.

He passed.

She then told him to wait for her while she went to go get something.

He did what he was told, even had a few calls from Torquem.

He started to get a little hungry,

So he decided to explore the Ruins.

Kindel found a room with a bowl of candy in the middle.

He wanted to try one out.

He got a little greedy and took three more.

He did feel a little scummy....

Along the way, he met the monsters.

They did speak of his presence, and mentioned a king.

Kindel could only block the attacks with his pan.

But he managed to survive.

All of this running and dodging made him hungry.

He had already eaten the candies he got before.

He had even gotten a donut and cider that were made of spiders.

But it wasn't enough....

Kindel did run into a few monsters that reminded him of food.

Moldsmals looked like gelatin molds,

and there were monsters that looked like vegetables.

He became hungry....

So much so, he ate one of the Vegetoids...

It tasted like dry carrots and dust....

Unaware of what he did, Kindel continued on.

He managed to reach the crossroad and heard chains coming towards him.

He saw Torquem, and she saw him.

Torquem was glad he was unharmed.

Torquem and Kindel went into a house.

It was a warm house with a delicious scent hanging in the air.

Torquem surprised him with a pie and a room.

Kindel was fascinated by her method of cooking.

It was almost as if he was cooking with his mother.

Despite the days(?) he enjoyed cooking with her, it was time for Kindel to go.

He wanted to find more ways to cook.

Torquem warned him of the danger, but he couldn't stay.

Torquem challenged him.

He refused to fight back.

Through heated chains he blocked and flames he dodged.

Torquem didn't want to hurt him.

Kindel didn't want to hurt her.

Kindel kept sparing Torquem.

He even promised to share his cooking with her someday.

Torquem had no choice but to let him go.

Despite looking forward to his cooking, he can't come back.

Through the doors and out the hall, he made it to the exit.

Flowey tells him that there may be monsters that may feast on him.

Kindel smiled and said proudly,

“They'll change their mind when they taste my cooking!”

He was greeted with snow when he stepped out through the ruin doors,

And was not sure of what to make of it.

Kindel was more of an Autumn kid.

He wished he had ingredients for hot chocolate now...

Kindel made his way through the forest and into the snow fields.

He had to run from many monsters that looked like soldiers.

The most he could do is ask nicely for them to stop chasing him..

They refused.

He managed to reach a small town.

He was not noticed.

Some monsters looked all over for him.

Others kept a careful watch.

Kindel hid in a shop.

The monsters were so desperate.

Kindel did catch various scents in town

and explored as much as he could.

He tried a cinnamon bunny and ate at the local restaurant.

But he had to move on.

He had heard of a Head Royal Guard

Whom the monsters spoke of.

He was worried the armored monsters he ran from

may lead it to him.

Kindel departed the quiet town,

Through the snowstorm he trudged.

He soon arrived an opening,

hearing water from within.

It was a watery place with many waterfalls and glittering stones on the wall.

They reminded him of those rock candies he's seen before.

He spotted some glowing mushrooms,

but did not bother with them.

Kindel was getting some inspiration

And was beginning to get some ideas.

What he didn't realize was he was followed by....

A giant monster clad in black armor and cloth with chains.

The monster made its presence known.

It attacked with powerful magical spears.

Kindel had no weapons,

but he blocked with his pan.

A large green shield appeared when he did,

and was able to survive.

He ran all the way to a hot area.

From the sign he saw on the wall,

the place was called Hotland.

He soon realized how true this is.

It was so hot, like the inside of a volcano.

Kindel wanted to go back.

But he had to move on.

He found a large lab ahead of him.

He tried to go inside,

but he found it was locked.

He had to get out of the heat.

And soon.

He had come across many puzzles and many monsters.

He had even encountered a spider queen.

But by eating the spider donut he bought before,

he was spared of her capture.

What Kindel hadn't counted on

was how large of an area Hotland.

He also hadn't expected puzzles

that acted more like traps.

He kept getting lost.

He was getting hungry.

He ran away from the monsters who hunted him.

He had gotten hurt by the Royal Guards stationed them.

Kindel got injured by one of their attacks.

He couldn't take much more of the place.

The heat was getting to him.

He was losing blood.

He had lost his frying pan in one area,

And he had blood stains on his favorite apron.

He had not counted on dying here.

Kindel just wanted to get cooking ideas.

But realizing how the monsters acted,

It was clear to him that things were never well.

Even as he remembered about the stories.

He was soon about to join those four children.

Kindel had remembered the water fountain at the entrance,

But it was too late.

He succumbed to his thirst,

thinking of his mother one last time.

By the time any monster came around,

All that is left is a blood-stained apron.


	6. Justice For All

Justice For All

Once upon a time in a bustling town near the foot of a mountain,

a young girl lives with her parents.

Eyes of grass and hair of wheat,

Judy was a headstrong child.

She always loved Westerns.

Hearing about them, reading about them.

Seeing the good cowboys catching the outlaws.

She wanted to be like them.

Kids her age found it strange for her to like Westerns.

But she didn't care.

Judy decided that her dream job would be

Something that would bring justice for all.

One day, she read about how five children disappeared years before.

She wondered why no one has found them.

But one answer came up among them all:

Mount Ebott, the place where monsters roam .

She had heard of the legend,

and how the five children vanished there,

never returning again.

Judy wanted to find them.

Judy found her father's revolver

and snuck out of her home at night.

Up the closed-off path she went

towards the wayward mountain.

She found a large entrance to the cave at the base and went inside.

She was standing at the spot where five other children fell.

Even if they had become adults, or worse, perished.

Judy wanted to bring them home.

Judy calmed her beating heart and jumped in.

She hadn't expected the long drop.

Down, down, down the hole she fell, until she landed in a bed of yellow flowers.

She soon woke up in a crumbling ruins.

She walked through the empty hall until she saw a flower.

It had a face and a friendly smile.

It called itself Flowey.

”Welcome to the Underground!”, it exclaimed with glee.

Flowey taught Judy about what happens here.

LV meaning LOVE, how it's gained by friendliness pellets,

even about her Soul, which is a powerful yellow heart.

The pellets took her by surprise.

Flowey turned from a friendly flower to something terrifying, and Judy aimed the gun.

She realized she's only learned how to handle a hunting rifle.

Not a revolver.

But before she could pull the trigger...

A monster in a chain adorned purple dress stepped forth and saved her.

The one before her showed no danger and told her its name:

Torquem, Guardian of the Ruins.

She was taught how to deal with monsters;

Through the medium of friendly conversation.

This confused Judy.

Talk with the monsters?

Was this what the children went through?

Suspicious, Judy followed Torquem through the Ruins.

She was guided through the many puzzles until they reached a long hall.

She was then challenged on her independence.

She passed.

She was then told to wait for her while she went to go get something.

Judy was much too suspicious of Torquem's kind behavior.

She didn't want to wait.

And so she left.

She was called by Torquem and asked if she left the hall.

How did the monster know..?

Was she watching her?

This worried Judy.

Her presence aroused the monsters.

Words spoken of a king rang out.

Judy was ready to enact justice

With a bow of her cowboy hat and the piercing shot of the revolver.

Judy realized she only had six shots.

There were too many monsters.

She decided to reserve her shots.

Torquem had to be the leader of these beasts.

Judy only managed to escape the battles.

She should have brought more bullets.

She hadn't counted on the many puzzles and monsters.

How can she find the children here?

Lost and confused, Judy reached a crossroad.

There, she heard chains coming towards her.

She aimed her gun..

It was just Torquem.

Torquem was taken by surprise at first,

But showed she means no harm.

She healed Judy of her wounds

and led her to her home.

It was a small home, a lovely home.

Something about it reminded Judy of her own home.

She wanted to stay for a while,

until she found a box of kids' shoes...

Judy was angry, but also afraid.

Were these the shoes of the previous children?

Did Torquem...eat them?

The children had never returned from the mountain.

She might be next.

Judy threatened Torquem, asked her what happened.

“I tried to keep them safe, but they left on their own.”

Torquem thought the other five left the Underground.

She was wrong. She failed.

Judy proclaimed that she'll find them.

Torquem warned that she'll die like the others.

Judy is unnerved.

Justice will come swiftly to Asgore.

Torquem tested Judy in battle.

Judy dodged the flames and burning chains.

She took a shot and missed.

One bullet down.

Torquem had no choice but to let her go.

She told Judy to never return.

Judy had no intention of returning.

Only returning home with those who fell before her.

Through the doors and out the hall, she made it to the exit.

Flowey tells her that there may be monsters that will seek justice for their fallen kind.

Judy glared and stated with finality,

“Not before justice is served for their actions toward humanity.”

Judy made it out of the Ruins.

She didn't realize there was more of the Underground.

She had to fight her way out,

but tried to conserve her bullets.

She trudged through the snow fields, into Snowdin.

The monsters that chased her were relentless.

She took one down.

Two bullets down.

She fought her way through the marshland, throughout Waterfall.

She faced off against the armored monster, who called her the sixth Soul.

She shot at the monster and it hit its right eye.

Three bullets down.

She entered Hotland, and found it challenging.

She faced off against two Royal Guards and defeated them.

Four bullets down.

She ran into the spider queen and took a shot at her in her escape.

Five bullets down....

Judy reached an area made of steel and wires.

Rivers of strange liquid flowed throughout the area.

She felt she was almost close to where the children are held.

But there was something in her way.

A male skeleton dressed in a white lab coat blocked her way.

Judy demanded that he tell her where the missing children are.

“Why do you care?”, he asked.

“Because their families need them, and justice will be served!”, she replied.

Justice....

The skeleton had a strange look on his face.

“What about our justice?”, he asked.

Judy was confused.

The monsters' justice?

Humans took so much from the monsters.

Took many of their friends and loved ones.

Took the life of a monster prince who only wanted to return the body of a human to the surface.

Took away the monsters' hopes and dreams.

Betrayed them all.

Judy retorted about the missing children.

How they did nothing wrong.

The skeleton recounted the events that he's seen.

Humans were not to be trusted.

He almost lost a son to one.

He lost someone he loved before.

He asked Judy a question.

“How does it feel to be an enemy of ours?”

Judy felt she was not an enemy.

She never saw herself as an enemy.

The good guys serve on the side of justice.

But did those they bring justice to see the same?

The skeleton offered to allow her a choice.

Surrender her Soul and he'll help return her body to the surface.

Refuse, and have it removed by force.

Judy chose neither.

She took a shot at him.

Six bullets gone....

The skeleton dodged the bullet easily.

He asked his question again.

Judy ran out of bullets,

but she tried again.

He approached her calmly.

She aimed her gun.

Something glowed inside the barrel.

She pulled the trigger.

A bullet of yellow light shot at the skeleton,

Grazing his arm and startling him.

Judy had an idea, but never got to use it.

The skeleton had a bigger gun in the shape of a horned skull.

The pain she felt as the blast let loose by the skull was immeasurable.

She didn't want to join the five children who fell before her.

She was determined to live.

Judy aimed her gun.

Nothing happened.

She was really out of bullets.

And out of life....

With Judy's yellow Soul,

There is only one more needed.

Soon enough,

The monsters will have their justice.

**Author's Note:**

> Torquem is an AU!Toriel. Torquem is Latin for "chain".


End file.
